onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nobody700/What if: House of evolution arc part 7
Kabuto was faced with both Atomic Samurai and Darkshine, with him looking at the two and smirking. It was time for him to stop playing around. He rushed at Darkshine, and punched him at full force. Darkshine was pushed back, but he punched Kabuto, and Kabuto slammed into the wall. Darkshine dusted himself off, and saw Kabuto getting up. Kabuto cursed, and rushed at Darkshine. He sent a punch, but Darkshine blocked it, and punched Kabuto. Kabuto was thrown back, and could barely even move at this point. This guy... His power was insane! Darkshine flexed, and had a smug grin. "I heard that insects are powerful... And among them, beetles are the strongest. However... It seems I overestimated you." Kabuto roared, and stomped on the floor. He began to vibrate, and his body was shifting. "Heh... YOU THINK I WOULD GO ALL OUT BECAUSE YOU HAD BIG MUSCLES?! WELL NOW... NOW YOU'LL KNOW WHY I AM THE PINNACLE OF THE NEW HUMANITY! I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS ALL OF YOU! NOW... CARNAGE MODE!" Kabuto was transforming, and Darkshine grinned. "So, let's see how tough..." With one punch, Darkshine was smashed into the wall, causing a massive hole in it. Kabuto was in his carnage mode, and was cackling. Atomic Samurai was worried, and tried to slash Kabuto, but Kabuto punched the sword, breaking it, and hit Atomic Samurai. Atomic Samurai felt all his bones break, and he was thrown threw the building. Kabuto laughed, and pounded his chest. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU DAMN PATHETIC HUMANS OF THE OLD SHALL ALL DIE! FOR A WHOLE WEEK, I'LL BE IN CARNAGE MODE, AND NO HUMAN ALIVE CAN STOP ME! NONE!" - Saitama was at the store, checking through special sales for vegetables, and sneezed. - "ABSOLUTELY NONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Darkshine was out of the wall, and had to concentrate for his next attack. Ge took a deep breath, and all his muscles were screaming for his next attack. "SUPERALLOY BAZOOKA!" He thrown his strongest punch, an attack capable of killing even the strongest of dragons. The attack collided with Kabuto, hitting him in the chest. Kabuto felt like his body exploded... But he ignored it, and punched Darkshine. With his own punch, he uppercutted Darkshine. - Metal Knight was about to enter, when he saw a large black man fly up into the sky. He saw him fly into the clouds, and Bofoy sighed. "Shit... Even I can admit this thing is no match for Darkshine in hand to hand combat, and I test my missiles on him, so I doubt this will win... Shame. I hate to scrap this so early." - Kabuto laughed, and stomped around the area, and causing a massive fissure with just a stomp. "TIME TO SLAUGHTER THE REST OF THIS OLD HUMANITY!" Kabuto looked to Genus and ZombieMan, and chuckled. With two punches, he killed Genus and crushed ZombieMan's chest. "FINALLY, I WAS WAITING TO DO THAT!" He cackled, and heard someone trying to get up. Metal Bat was trying to grab a sword, and hopefully use it to bash Kabuto with, but Kabuto only snickered, and rushed at Metal Bat. "TIME TO DIE YOU DUMBASS BANCHOU!" "Now now now, test subjects shouldn't be so annoying." Metal Knight grabbed Kabuto, and fired his rockets into the air, heading to the clouds. - Darkshine hit the ground, and was trying to get up, while coughing up blood. "Damn... I really hope that..." He heard a massive explosion in the air, and saw that in the air, the sky was black. "What in the..." -4 days later- Shicchi was reading the report, and saw every hero, and one of Metal Knighst robots, lined up and all staring at him. "So... Because this Rhino..." "Kabuto." "Kabuto, Rhino, who the hell cares?! Look... Metal Knight... YOU CAUSED A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!" "It was a small blast. No one would be harmed... Expect Darkshine, Feather, and Green. I suggest seeing a doctor quickly, or else you'll get cancer." Feather began to sweat, and ran to the hospital. Child Emperor just sighed, and walked away. "I'm leaving. I have school to go too." Shicchi just groaned, and grabbed a bourbon from his desk. How will he explain one of the heroes can use nuclear weapons. Metal Knights robot was about to leave, when it handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" "I may need 850 million yen to rebuild my creation." "... Are you going to make it nuclear?" "Yes." Shicchi grabbed the bottle, downed the entire thing, and went to the check with a pen. "Mother said I should have became a male ballerina... Why didn't I listen to her?!" The End. But wait, what did Genos do?! - Genos was at the stores and saw Saitama. "Huh... Head armor." Genos left, and had vegetables with him. Time to make stew. Category:Blog posts